


Brave // Levi

by Keira_Schadenfraude (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Keira_Schadenfraude
Summary: Ever since Keira was young, she had never experienced the cruelty of the world. Only the love of her mother, Anna and the humor of her older sister, Hana. But ever since, her older sister joined the survey corps in hopes of avenging their Father, Grey.She never came back.At that time, she was only 10. She told herself, she would join in the survey corps as well, after seeing their leader, Erwin Smith. He was her idol, along with Captain Levi.She is now one of the known members of the Special Ops squad, or also known as the Levi Squad. Mysteries lie ahead, and they are one more step ahead to knowing the truth.





	Brave // Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry if my writing is bad. I'm not really good at english. Also, Im a slow writer so dont expect updates ALL the time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Dont be silent, and comment pleasseee!

Keira's POV

My eyes wander around the bloody battlefield. My comrades are dying, and my legs are bleeding. My blades were beginning to dull, as I manuevered myself to the tall trees. I wonder if I will end up as my sister, Hana, who died with honor. Or will I? I don't think I've done anything to prove myself, nor have I thought about it. I only sought out revenge. They have killed so many, yet gave so little information about themselves. Their secrets still remain as secrets. They have shown nothing, but weak spots, and spread nothing but death,anguish, and terror. 

When my mother died of a sickness, I was left on the streets. I did not have the money to rebuild the house. I did not have the money to pay for the taxes. Now here I am, living with the taxes of the people on the streets. Men, who work, only to get their money taken away by the likes of us, who mostly die at the hands of titans. Many loath us, due to the fact that we came back with only 20% of our men. They say they waste their taxes, to feed those who eventually die in the end.

It's true, but very insulting to those who saw them die. Levi despises them most. He even once told a man that threw a cabbage at us, that if he thought we were truly useless, why didn't he join us and prove to us, that killing titans were as easy as slicing cake. He backed off as Levi was talking, in his usual gruff and dark voice. I giggle usually when he does that. It's nice to know that he has our back, and that he defends us in his own way.

Speaking of titans, an abnormal one made its way to me like a madman during work hours. He had this look on his face that told me he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I moved away from my current position, and glided to a roof near by. Even if I was part of the special ops squad, I still wanted to survive. Better safe than sorry, as they say. Oluo though, never seemed to listen to that idea. He likes going on his own more than saving his own life. So, if your going on a suicide mission to kill of a hundred of titans, he's the man your looking for. Anyways, he cleanly cut the titan's nape,making it fall to it's demise in an instant. After manuevering himself on a rooftop, he wiped his sword and laughed, heartily. 

"Oi, Keira, why didn't you just cut its nape off? It's just an abnormal,"he chuckled.

I sighed. "Better safe than sorry"

He smirked. "Fuck that rule. Since when were you the obedient one?"

I chuckled. "Obedient? Since when was I that? I just value my life more than risking it. Anyways, we're here on a different reason"

He looked at me. "True. Go find that damn notebook Hange wants so much, before Heichou gets mad at us"

I nodded. "Understood!"

Before all of this began, I was only a little girl, hoping one day, my older sister would come back. Eventually, we found out she died on her 3rd expedition, in the hands of an 18 meter titan. Only one of her squad members remained alive. Her name was Gerda Liss. She had told us that she had left a diary in a cottage in Wall Maria, after her 2nd expedtion. The cottage, apparently was abandoned, and she left it there by accident after trying to escape from a 20 meter titan.

The cottage she described was small, and surrounded my trees, and bushes. I remember seeing that cottage awhile ago, looking at a cottage with fallen trees, and dead bodies everywhere. The bushes were trampled, and blood spilled on the ground. The cottage's windows were broken and the roof's hinges were slowly falling apart.

It took me a while before realizing that one of the bodies was my best friend.


End file.
